Estar Contigo
by VictoryFlower
Summary: Después de lo que paso en "Equestria Girls", Twilight se quedo en Ponyville y Flash sigue siendo un Guardia Real, ambos desean volver a verse. Por otro lado, las amigas de Twilight harán lo posible para saber lo que le pasa a su amiga. Y finalmente las princesas no saben a quien apoyar. ¿Estarían dispuestos a perderlo todo, hasta su propia vida por el ser que más aman?


**Ch. 1: Prologo**

La princesa Twilight Sparkle estaba con sus amigas ponies ayudando a decorar la casa de Fluttershy, ya que un día demasiado especial se acercaba, el día de los corazones cálidos, el día en el que la pasaban con sus familias -y uno que otro beso gracias al muérdago-. Twilight terminaba de poner las luces en el techo de la casa de la pegaso.

- Muchas gracias Twilight, a ustedes también chicas.

- No tienes nada que agradecernos caramelo, todo se le debe a muestra querida princesa.

Applejack abraza por sorpresa a la mencionada, ya que había algo, o alguien, en lo que no dejaba de pensar.

- ¿Twilight? ¿Qué te pasa amiga?

Rainbow Dash y Rarity trataban de regresar al mundo real a la única princesa que ha cruzado el espejo mágico del Castillo de Canterlot.

La unicornio había vuelto a la vida, literalmente.

- ¿Hay algo que quisieras contarnos cariño?

Rarity ve a los ojos a su A.P.P.S (Amiga Poni Para Siempre), quien solamente dice que no con la cabeza, y sigue con la decoración de la casa de su amiga pegaso. Todas sus amigas estaban preocupadas por ella ¿Qué había pasado en el mundo del otro lado del espejo que no quería que se sepa? Dejaron la duda a otro lado y siguieron con la decoración.

Mientras tanto en Canterlot, exactamente en el castillo, el guardián Flash Sentry estaba mirando el astro lunar con una mirada triste.

- ¿Princesa Twilight? ¿Regresaras a Canterlot?

Regresando a Ponyville, las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía ya habían arreglado sus propias casas, solo faltaba una, la biblioteca. Todas las ponis querían ayudar a la princesa.

- No es necesario chicas, enserio.

- Nada de "no es necesario", eres una princesa ahora Twilight, acéptalo y deja que te ayudemos.

La que estaba más impaciente por la negación de Twilight, era Rainbow Dash, quería demostrar su Lealtad por la nueva princesa, la princesa de la amistad.

- ¿Puedes dejarla en paz cariño? ella no necesita nuestra ayuda, y como princesa, debemos aceptar su opinión.

En la mente de la pegaso, solo había una cosa: ayudarla a la fuerza, quiera o no, siendo princesa o no. Dashie abre sus alas y despega, literalmente, dentro de la casa-árbol de Sparkle, a lo que todas la siguen enseguida.

- ¡Rainbow!

Los intentos eran en vano, la pegaso no salía, hasta que bajo al primer piso con 2 fotos en cada casco, mirando cada una con una expresión confundida, ya que eran de algo que nunca había visto antes.

- ¿Y estas fotos amiga?

Rainbow revela las 2 fotos, llamando la atención de la princesa: eran 2 fotos del mundo de Canterlot High, una era donde salía con la corona puesta y sus 5 amigas humanas a su alrededor, y otra donde estaban Flash y ella bailando.

- Yo... ah... ¿de dónde las sacaste?

- No me cambies el tema ¿qué significan estas fotos?

La princesa estaba acorralada, atrás de ella había una pared, en frente de ella estaban sus amigas y las pegasos volaban en caso de que intentara escapar por los aires.

- Se los diré mañana, estoy tan cansada, les pediré por favor... que se vayan.

La unicornio usa su magia para sacar a sus amigas de la biblioteca, y se pone en la puerta para forzarla para que no puedan entrar. Estaba sudando de los nervios.

- ¿Te volveré a ver Flash?

Ambos querían volver a su poni especial.

_Estar contigo_  
_es como tocar el cielo con las manos_  
_como el primer día en verano_  
_como en un cuento_  
_estar contigo..._

_Estar contigo_  
_desvelando uno por uno tus secretos_  
_descubriendo todo lo que llevas dentro_  
_lo dejo todo_  
_por un momento_  
_estar contigo_

_Yo siento que tu compañía_  
_es el mejor regalo que me de dio la vida_  
_la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante_  
_de todo lo que tengo_  
_es lo mas importante_

_Estar contigo_  
_es como un sueño_  
_del que no quiero despertar_  
_cierro los ojos y no estas_

_Vivir contigo es mi deseo_  
_es todo lo que quiero hacer_  
_y a tu lado puedo ser_  
_solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)_  
_solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)_

_Estar contigo_  
_es que cada día sea diferente_  
_siempre hay algo que consigue sorprenderme_  
_es como un juego que me divierte_  
_estar contigo_

_Siento que tu compañía_  
_es el mejor regalo que me dio la vida_  
_la fuerza que me empuja a seguir adelante_  
_de todo lo que tengo_  
_es todo lo que es importante_

_Estar contigo_  
_es como un sueño_  
_del que no quiero despertar_  
_cierro los ojos y no estas_

_Vivir contigo es mi deseo_  
_es todo lo que quiero hacer_  
_y a tu lado puedo ser_  
_solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)_  
_solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)..._

_Para siempre niña para siempre estar contigo_

_Estar contigo (estar contigo)_  
_es como un sueño (es como un sueño)_  
_del que no quiero despertar_  
_cierro los ojos y no estas_

_Vivir contigo es mi deseo (es mi deseo)_  
_es todo lo que quiero hacer (que quiero hacer)_  
_y a tu lado puedo ser_  
_solo yo mismo (solo yo misma)_  
_solo yo mismo (solo yo mismo)_

- ¿Te volveré a ver Flash?

En Canterlot, el pegaso se hace la misma pregunta.

- ¿Te volveré a ver Twilight?

Y finalmente, ambos se hacen la misma.

- ¿Te volveré a ver?


End file.
